


Silence

by StreetSoldierin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Wanted, Crying, Different Universities, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Homesickness, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa-chan, M/M, Oikawa and Kuroo are bros bc i said so, Oikawa is homesick, One Shot, he just can't handle being without Iwa-chan, iwa is a good mom, iwaoi - Freeform, kind of, mentions of makki and mattsun, shittykawa, there's nothing explicitly stating they are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Oikawa's friends are all at different universities, it's his first day in his new apartment, and he can't handle being alone very well.~~~~~I am desperately looking for a beta reader for my Haiykuu fanfics, check the notes for more info!





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to all of you lovely people,
> 
> I am looking for someone who is willing to beta my Haiykuu fanfics (mostly Iwaoi, but I have some Daisuga and Kagehina too).  
> The main focus is NOT on checking spelling and grammar (though that would be nice to do additionally since English isn't my first language), I'm rather looking for someone with a second opinion, aka someone who will look for plotholes, tell me if something doesn't fit or just doesn't sound well, or just add their own ideas to the plot.  
> If you are interested then please hit me up, I'm really looking forward to it!  
> This applies to everyone, not just ao3 users! If you're not a user, just leave a comment and a way to contact you.
> 
> Thank you for your time, and now enjoy this little un-betaed one shot!

Oikawa Tooru had never felt more alone. 

He had been told that he was good with words and just a natural people-person, always knowing the right thing to say and easily making friends.  
And he knew that was true, but it didn’t make up for the fact that he was here in his first own apartment, sitting alone on his bed and staring out of the window. 

Oikawa couldn’t handle silence very well. Being alone in his own head didn’t do him any good, so usually he would surround himself with people and chatter and laughter to keep himself busy, and this way he could interact with anyone but himself. 

At home, he had never been alone.  
He had woken up to his family’s chatter, walked to school with Iwaizumi, spent the time at school with his friends, then volleyball practice and after that he either spent time with his team or his family.  
Even when going to bed, he had constantly been chatting with someone – mostly Iwaizumi, though he often only answered in one-word-sentences, but at least he bore with Oikawa’s random rants, no matter how weird they got. One time Iwaizumi had said that he just endured Oikawa’s rambling because it was much easier than to argue with him about topics that didn’t even make sense. So rude. 

But right now, Oikawa was surrounded by absolute silence and he hated every second of it.  
Tomorrow would be his first day of university, and he wasn’t even that stressed about it, but his thoughts kept wandering back to the fact that Iwaizumi would not be there with him and thinking about that was slowly suffocating him. 

Iwaizumi had always been at his side, ever since elementary school. In classes. During training. On the court. They had always been together. And they both had known that this day was coming, but it had never once felt real, not as if it was really going to happen, and now Oikawa was sitting here and felt reality sinking in. It stung like ice. 

He pulled the blanket around his shoulders, shivering even though he had turned the heater on. His apartment was dark, only lit by the small lamp on his nightstand.  
It was small, like any student’s apartment, but it was beautiful and his own and he had been so excited to move in. Right now, though, he’d give it all up right away if it meant he could go home. 

But home wouldn’t be the same either. All his friends were gone, strewn across different universities and though some attended the same, nobody was here with Oikawa.  
Because he had been the only one using his volleyball scholarship.  
This sport was his passion, his life, and he didn’t know what he would do if he wouldn’t continue, but sometimes he cursed himself for not letting it go.  
That worthless pride of his, like Ushijima had called it, was both his strength and his greatest weakness. He couldn’t let go, even if it burned him. 

Iwaizumi’s college wasn’t even that far from his own, but still too far for regular visits, too far to see each other every day like they used to.  
They were both happier like this. They both needed to do what they wanted most. And it hurt so much that Oikawa just wanted to crawl into bed and never get up. 

He had texted Iwaizumi a few hours ago, but there hadn’t been any reply yet. Of course, his best friend was probably settling into his own apartment right now and wasn’t looking at his phone like so often.  
Everyone was busy right now. Or sleeping.  
He had been on the phone with Kuroo for almost two hours before the other had gone to bed, and Hanamaki had texted him in between, but he had been pretty busy with his roommate, Matsukawa. No, Oikawa totally wasn’t jealous.  
But everything about his situation right now just sucked and he didn’t know what to do to keep it from sucking. 

When his phone signaled him that he had received a message, he almost fell off the bed when reaching for it. The light blinked blue – Iwa-chan! - and Oikawa opened it as fast as he possibly could. 

U still up? 

It came slow at first, but his eyes stung and watered and before he could stop it, he was sobbing into his pillow.  
He just wanted anyone – no, not anyone, Iwaizumi – here with him; he couldn’t be alone like this, he just couldn’t. He just felt so alone, like he’d lose touch with everyone he knew and loved, and maybe they would just get on with their lives.  
Oikawa knew that he could be annoying. He was loud, noisy, and his team had more than once groaned at his stupid jokes and childishness. Maybe they wouldn’t even be bothered by the fact that he wasn’t there, maybe they didn’t really mind, maybe it was quite the opposite.  
Maybe Iwa-chan was enjoying that “well-deserved peace” he had always mumbled on about. 

The thoughts threatened to suffocate him, and soon he was choking on his own tears, gasping for air; and the heavy thoughts just kept coming and strangled him. 

He didn’t even hear the knock on his door first, not until it continued, growing slightly-louder.  
Oikawa sat up, sniffling, and that annoying hiccup that he always had after crying had started already. He walked to the door, peeking through the spy... And what he saw really made him question his sanity. 

He threw the door open and stared at the man before him. Messy spiked black hair, piercing eyes, a big frame. Iwaizumi’s eyes widened when he took in Oikawa’s state.  
He opened his mouth, but before anything could come out, Oikawa had slapped him across the face and he stumbled a step back.  
“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi growled. “What the hell was that for?”  
“I... sorry, I just had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming." It couldn’t be his Iwa-chan, it didn’t make sense.  
“That’s not... that’s not how that works, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi snapped, but Oikawa didn’t even listen, he just surged forward and threw himself into his best friend’s arms. “Iwa-chan!” 

Iwaizumi sighed and hugged him tight to his chest. “If I knew you’d hit me across the face, I would have stayed home.”  
“Oh shut up, that wasn’t on purpose. But...” He took a step back. “What are you doing here? How are you even... like...”  
“Shut your mouth before you hurt yourself. And move, it’s cold out here.” 

They entered Oikawa’s apartment. He still didn’t know what was going here, but Iwaizumi was here, and he didn’t really care about the when and how.  
Iwaizumi took off his jacket and threw it over the back of a chair, dropping his bag next to it and turning to Oikawa, mustering his face. “Well, you look like shit.”  
“Do not!”  
“Do too! Smile all you want, Shittykawa, I can see that you’ve been crying. Which is exactly why I’m here.” 

Oikawa drew his brows together in confusion. “What? You heard me crying from two hours away?”  
“Bullshit.” Iwaizumi sat down on Oikawa’s bed, testing the mattress. His facial expression turned serious. “I know how badly you handle being alone, Tooru. You really thought I’d let you be here all by yourself before your big day tomorrow?”  
“But... what about your first day?”  
“We start on Wednesday, so suck it. And I am not sleeping on that carpet, so you better prepare for sharing this bed.” 

Oikawa couldn’t help it, his tears were welling up again and he fell down next to Iwaizumi, pressing himself close and clinging to his shirt. “Iwa-chan... you really came for me.”  
“Don’t make it sound like some cheesy movie line,” Iwaizumi snapped, but he wrapped his arms tightly around Oikawa nevertheless. The latter was sobbing again, but this time it was pure joy. His best friend had driven over two hours just so that he wouldn’t be alone. In no way did he deserve Iwa-chan. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
Iwaizumi shrugged. “It was kind of spontaneous. You texted me and I figured shit was going south, so I just packed my stuff and drove.”  
“What?” Oikawa frowned. “But I never said things were bad in my texts.”  
“You only used two emojis. With you, that basically means the world is ending.”  
“You took a two-hour drive upon you simply based on the lack of emojis? You’re really scary, Iwa-chan!”  
“I just happen to know you very well, Shittykawa. And also...” He paused. “I missed you. It’s quiet without you.”  
Oikawa smiled into Iwaizumi’s chest. “Isn’t that what you always wished for?”  
“Shut up before I change my mind and drive back home,” Iwaizumi growled.  
“You wouldn’t.” 

For some time, they didn’t say anything. They just sat there tightly wrapped in the other’s arms and enjoyed the closeness, the other’s presence.  
“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa spoke up after a few moments, and Iwaizumi hummed in response. A small smile spread across Oikawa’s lips. “I really missed you too.”


End file.
